


Secret Lover

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, MadaSakuweek0320
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: As if being secret lovers is not hard enough, Sakura sees in the news that Madara is to be married to Kushina Uzumaki. She decides to the take the matter into her hands. Literally.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Secret Lover

"Sakura, this has to stop!" Ino looked to the others for approval. "This guy's been working you like crazy. Listen, you don't need the money if he robs you of your will to live."

"He's not, though." She bit the inside of my cheek. How much can I tell them?

"Oh, you're sayin' that now, but think about it: when's the last time you were not with your boss? Like for fuck's sake, don't secretaries get some free time? You're probably working more than his associates."

"You're exaggerating." Sakura twirled the wine in her glass. She had not felt this alive in years. Madara made her tremble with desire, he pushed her to be better, to work harder; he was an exceptionally good influence in her life, unlike her past boyfriends. Not that she could tell her friends. They would say 'he doesn't care about you; he's a playboy.' That partly true: yes, women always sought his company, he was easy on the eye and a smooth talker; yes, his past was filled with rumours and speculations. Sakura knew that he cared about her, though. It was something about the way he kissed her when they were done making love, how he held her tight when she suffered, how he shared his thoughts and dreams, without inhibitions.

She could not tell them. It was a secret. On days like this, it bothered her. It was for his good; the executive board was waiting for him to make a mistake—damned be those Senju! They had broken so many rules already: they were in a relationship and had even made out at work when love liaison were prohibited, Madara told her about company issues when these had to be discussed exclusively among the executive board members, and they went on several trips using under the guise of 'business trips.' He lived in a different world from hers. It was not only that he was rich as Croesus; people tried to hurt him, to take advantage of him, to ruin him. That was something Sakura had never had to deal with. She tried her best to protect him, although it hurt her at times

He promised her this wouldn't go on forever. She had been the one who pushed him to take things slow, to think it all through. Madara imagined himself invincible and was ready to show her to the world any day. It was her who was reluctant. Would people target her to get to him? Would she be able to deal with the public eye? Would he… regret his decision?

"I don't know about that, Sakura."

"Temari, please. Not you too." She gulped down her wine. They hadn't gone out in a long time, but this discussion gave her a headache.

"Listen girl, he's taking advantage of you."

"It's my job, Ino. And while it is demanding, it has its perks." She poured herself a second glass. "Can we talk about a different topic?"

"Forehead!"

"Alright. But what Ino is trying to say is that we are worried about you," Hinata place a hand on top of hers. "You seem to have taken a liking to Madara; given that he is your boss, it can turn out… messy. We don't want you to be hurt."

She smiled back at Hinata. "I appreciate, but there is no need to worry." She could not bring herself to blatantly lie to them; omission, on the other hand, that was different.

"I hope so. 'Specially since I dout his wife-to-be will want you around her man."

"Wife?" What's she talking about?

"Haven't you seen the news? Uzumaki want a marriage to fusion the companies."

This can't be. They must be wrong. She grabbed her purse and fumbled for the phone. She had to check now.

"Sakura?"

She was met by a photo of her man and Kushina Uzumaki on the first page. His arm was on her waist. They were looking at each other, all smiles. Oh, hell no! Madara had some explaining to do. Looking at Kushina, any other woman would have been filled with anxiety and doubt; she was a gorgeous redhead who knew how to tread in a men's world. Sakura was sure that she was intelligent, being educated at top-notch schools, and that she knew how to play men on her fingers since she had decline five marriage proposals in less than two years.

Sakura was not doubtful. She was enraged.

She did not take bullshit form anyone. Not from tall, dark-haired, extremely attractive, mysterious men, not from anyone. Not to mention that the asshole who did not even let her know about this ordeal was hers. She was not going to share.

If he wanted to leave, she'd show him what he would be missing on in the future.

"Forehead? Where are going?"

***

Sunday night. So he must be at home.

Sakura headed there. She didn't need to change in anything sexier—wouldn't she lose her clothes fast anyway? Her green dress was short, backless, and matched her eyes—and made her ass look fantastic; the 'you'll-come-if-I-twerk-on-you-in-this' type of fantastic.

She knew she was overreacting. It was only a photograph. Perhaps he hadn't had have time tell her? He preferred talking in person. Breathe, Sakura. Give him a chance to explain himself. She called a cab. Alright. Calm down. Get there. Listen to what he has to say. Fuck his brains out and remind him he can't live without you. Go to sleep.

Sakura remembered his hot body pressed against her back, spooning her, kissing her neck, telling her 'goodnight.'

"Not the moment, babe. »

***

Madara took off his tie. He ruffled his hair. It's been a crazy day. I need a strong drink and a cold shower. Everything was getting out of hand. He was not used to it and did not plan to become either. How did the newspapers find out about about the fusion? And the marriage? It only came up that morning and he had not told anyone about it.

He needed to talk to Sakura as well. It's too late. I'll talk to her tomorrow. He unbuttoned his shirt and got whiskey. He hoped she hadn't read the news. That's the last thing I need. Madara rubbed his temples. What would she think? He eyed the phone. Was it better to call her now? Maybe send a message? Messages could be traced, tough. He threw the phone on the sofa.

"Fuuuck."

The first glass of whiskey burned his throat. It hurt and warmed him at the same time. The second and third glasses were a delight. He was not tipsy, but it helped him relax. An image crossed his mind—Sakura, on her knees, teasing his cock. He wanted her. His cock twitched. His eyes shut open. Where did I put the cigarettes? He needed to get some air and get a smoke. He wasn't getting any tonight, that was sure.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Who the fuck's that now?" He made it a point to shout and let whoever was out that he did not want to deal with people at the moment. The doorbell kept ringing.

He slammed the front door open.

"We have to work on your manners."

"Kushina?!"

***

Sakura took a deep breath. She paced herself in front of his door, thinking about her approach. Should I be straightforward and ask him? She rubbed her arms. Should I let him bring it up? What if I wake him up? God, that would be really stupid. Maybe call him and give him a heads up? She thought they have a special relation; she did not want to ruin it by being overly jealous. Women wanted him—she had known this when they got involved. Should we talk tomorrow? A little jealousy could spice things up, but too much was burdensome. She knew it all too well. Sakura didn't know how to deal with it; she had never been jealous before.

If you wanna get any sleep, you need to talk to him now.

"C'mon, Sakura. You've come all the way here. Quit acting like a brat."

There has to be a reasonable explanation. She put on a smile. She trusted Madara. He, of all people, understood how important trust and loyalty were. He had never give her any motive to doubt him. It was only her mind playing tricks on her. They were secret lovers; it took a toll on her. Sometimes she wondered if it was only in her head. Tonight, she needed him to embrace her and stroke her hair; she needed his reassurance. Or perhaps to remind him who he was dealing with. She was no doormat.

She shook her head. No time for conflicting feelings. When she saw him, she'd know what she had to do.

As she was about to knock on the door, it opened; her lips curled up in anticipation…

… and went down almost immediately.

"Oh. Madara, you have a visitor." Kushina studied her with interest. Sakura held her gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Madara was surprised; she could tell she caught him in a bad moment. His cheeks were rosy and his pupils dilated. Did he make out with her?

"Indeed, it's not appropriate to pay visits at this hour to a taken man." The Uzumaki heiress wanted to put her in her place. Sakura wanted to rearrange her face. No plastic surgeon would be able to save her. She bit her tongue; the metallic taste of blood engulfed her mouth.

"Kushina." Perhaps rearranging his face was not a bad idea either?

"Mr. Uchiha, I am sorry to disturb you." Sakura made it a point to ignore her. "It is about your schedule tomorrow. There have been some significant changes. I should have called beforehand. I apologize."

"You should have." Kushina's words pushed Sakura to her limit.

"Sir? Would you like me to leave?" Both of them were watching Madara now. Please say no, please say no, please say no. She wanted to grab him and kiss the hell out of him. She wanted to show Kushina that Madara was hers. She wanted to tell her to back the fuck off with all her money.

"Of course not. Come." His fingers intertwined with hers and she wondered whether it was habit or he was doing it on purpose. He pulled her inside the house. Kushina studied him with interest. "I'm glad we could sort this out, Kushina. Good luck!" He nodded and closed the door.

"Good luck to you too, Madara. I think you'll need it." She giggled. She should have stayed out of it. She made a mental note to look for the pink-haired woman and explain the situation, should Madara fail.

***

"Sakura."

"I need a drink." She served herself.

"Are you very angry?"

"No, why would I be?"

Because you think I played you? He didn't dare to let the words out.

"Kushina…"

"I know: she's your fiancée. I've read the news. Sit." He sit on the sofa, head in his hands. Sakura was not shouting. She didn't make a scene. Her low tone was more threatening.

"She's not."

"Oh, isn't she? Then what was she doing here? It's not appropriate to pay visits at this hour to a taken man, is it?"

"She came to discuss our engagement."

"I thought there was none."

She took in his open shirt, the ruffled hair, the sensual lips…

"There is none. Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but I can explain." Sakura sat in his lap, facing him. She placed small kisses on his jaw. Madara gripped her hips.

"I'm listening," she whispered in his ear, biting it. She started grinding her hips. "Better start talking, love." She was going to teach him a lesson about letting other women in his house at night.

"I can't really think straight if you're doing that."

"Do what? This?"

"Sakura."

"Focus, Madara." She took off his shirt.

"Her family wants us to marry." Sakura dragged her nails on his ribs. "Oh, yes," his head rolled back.

"But?"

"But neither one of us wants to go through. She's in love with someone else."

Sakura took off her dress. "And you?"

"And I couldn't dream of being with anyone else, cherry."

"Good boy."

He was hard and wanted to take her there. She was never this dominating in the bedroom. He liked this side of her. He took off her bra and pinched her nipples, twisting the little buds. She moaned.

"Did you touch her, Madara?"

"Huh? No."

"Did you want to?"

"No."

She smiled and forced him in a lying position. She sat on his face. No shame, no inhibitions. She would get all the pleasure she could.

"Lick."

"Fuck, Saura. You're hot like this."

She looked down at him; dark eyes were piecing her. His lips were smooth and his tongue playful. He sucked on her clit and Sakura forgot to breath. She rode his face to an orgasm. She was panting.

"Cherry, I need a helping hand." His erection was painful.

"Hand? Not mouth? Not more?" She let out a laugh.

"Anything. Everything."

Soon, his pants were gone. She teased him, licking only the head. He thrust his hips.

"More."

"More?"

"Yes." He was breathless. She loved to know she could make him like this. She loved to see him surrender his precious control to her.

"I don't know, love." She trailed her tongue on his cock. "If you let rumors like this happen, you probably are not afraid of losing me." She popped his cock like a lollipop and pressed it on her cheek. "Do you really think anyone else could make you feel like this?"

"I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm… This won't happen. You're the only one, Sakura."

"Oh? Is it a promise?" She climbed on top of him.

"Yes. I promise."

His cock slid in. It stretched her so good. She felt so full. It was overwhelming. She grabbed her boobs and played with them while rolling her hips. He was in trance. Madara wouldn't even dream of ever letting her go. The thought that someone else might touch her, might hear her, it drove him nuts.

"Kiss me." She leaned into him. His tongue slipped passed her lips.

Madara circled her waist, pressing her harder into him. His thrusts were long and slow in the beginning; he wanted to tease her. He wanted to hear more of those sweet moans. However, they soon grew more impatient, faster, harder, forcing her to hold onto him, to dig her nails into his shoulders.

***

Sometime later, when they were snuggled up in bed, his voice broke the silence:

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
